The University of Iowa's Multidisciplinary Lung Research Career Development Program (MLRCDP) trains highly motivated pre- (3 slots) and post-doctoral (12 slots) trainees for innovative and leadership careers in lung disease research. The cohesive and highly interactive program offers trainees a curriculum that provides basic, clinical, and translational research training under the close supervision and guidance of a multidisciplinary group of mentors. This program encourages trainees, including those from traditionally underrepresented populations, to pursue a career in lung disease research. The program provides the opportunity to train in a variety of research disciplines, including epidemiology, biostatistics, cell and molecular biology, neonatology, genetics, physiology, radiology, pharmacology, engineering, and pediatrics. The MLRCDP also includes training for in computational biology, genomics, and imaging. Program trainees have access to the breadth of resources and facilities that make the University of Iowa a top-ranked institution in lung health science research; these include a number of well-funded multidisciplinary research programs and graduate programs, including the Institute for Clinical and Translational Science Graduate Program in Translational Biomedicine. This program's prior trainees, have been highly successful in lung-related research. Many have become leaders of pulmonary research in academia and industry. The leadership and faculty of this training program have worked together for several years. They are an example of team science. They have developed a collegiality, stability and shared intellectual vigor that has produced an outstanding environment for lung-related research and training. The faculty is highly accomplished, both individually and collectively. Their efforts have generated many important scientific discoveries, established several multidisciplinary centers and programs, and created a training environment that continues to produce outstanding scientists in pulmonary biology. The MLRCDP leadership and faculty have developed innovative mentoring and evaluation programs that reflect the strong desire to train the next generation of outstanding lung scientists.